


They

by lounhazel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dogs, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nature, Popular Castiel, Popular Dean Winchester, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lounhazel/pseuds/lounhazel
Summary: “Your- dog. It was hit by a car.” Cas said, another tear making its way down his face before he quickly wiped it away. “I’m- I’m really sorry. I don’t know who hit her, but they- they didn’t stop, and I’m just- I’m really sorry.”Dean looked sad- really, terribly sad. He wiped a tear from his face and Cas could tell that he was trying to hold it together, trying very hard. But Cas knew firsthand that it was incredibly hard and on second thought, he should probably go.or where Deans dead dog is lying on the side of the road, and Cas just happens to be the one who discovers it.





	1. Dog days

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy! the idea came to my mind and I had to write it, and im sorry it's not longer, maybe I'll write a extremely detailed version of this story one day- who knows!!!! please please pleeassseee leave feedback ! feedback, love, suggestions, idc! love y'all, thanks so much for reading:)

Cas was running _ridiculously_ late to school, once again. Though, with understandable reason, as all of his clothes were dirty, his dog took a massive dump on the couch, his car wouldn’t start and when it finally _did_ , it decided to get stuck behind damn near every school bus in the whole entire freakin’ city. Well, maybe that last one was a _slight_ exaggeration, but Cas was all around angry and did _not_ appreciate having to wear his sweatpants and one of his camp sweaters in public. His patience was being heavily tested that morning, and it wore thin sitting behind elementary school children who made quite the fuss when it came to leaving their parents. Dare he say, he was almost _excited_ to get to school?

Yes, he dare say. He doesn’t even hate school _that_ much. In fact, he has it pretty easy. He plays numerous sports, and people knew him and liked him because of it. He had a great group of friends who liked him for him, not because he was MVP of last night’s volleyball game, and his grades were pretty damn high. So, yeah. Things were great.

Well things in general were great, things right at this very moment however, weren’t so… great.

Cas was on another busy street behind another stopped bus. _I can’t do this anymore,_ he thought, before making an impulsive decision powered by frustration to take the long-cut to school. He truly didn’t mind taking the lengthier route; he was already late, _plus_ , this road was considered scenic in Cas’ book.

He took a sharp left from the place he had been parked at, and made his way down the quiet and peaceful road that was tucked secretly beside the highway. Cas truly loved this particular stretch of pavement- it was a rare occurrence that he took this path, as there were faster and easier routes to his high school. He only took the 'long-cut' if he was incredibly early or incredibly late. Today fell under the latter.

He opened his window a bit, even though it was probably too cold for the average person. Personally, he enjoyed being cold. It meant that he got to bundle up in comfy clothes or hide away in mountains of blankets. A small smile graced his features as he thought about piling on blankets and possibly watching a film when he got home from practice tonight. Cas glanced out of the window appreciatively.

The tall trees that loomed over the road were painted by the rising sun; pinks and a touch of orange draping over the brown harshness that is the trees of winter. He took a moment to admire the houses that were tucked away into the depths of the forest, peace being a given as nature had initially intended.

The road curved slightly, and he glided gently along with the pavement, not wanting to hit anything. He hated when people sped down roads unnecessarily fast. It was dangerous and there was no point.

He spotted something laying on the side of the road up ahead as his eyes made their way back to the pavement. Roadkill wasn’t uncommon around here, and this was the _exact_ reason why he hated people who couldn’t just slow down. They killed innocent forest animals who didn’t understand what had been happening. It bothered him _too_ much, especially after his dog had been hit by a car a couple of years ago.

Upon driving closer, he noticed the size of this animal. Dread crept into his fingertips, where they squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles were white as snow.

He slowed his car down and glanced out the passenger side window to confirm his suspicions.

 _No_.

He slumped back into his seat before leaning over and resting his head on the steering wheel. A poor German Shepherd lied lifeless on the gravel beside his car.

 _No. it was just an innocent dog- not even just an innocent dog -_ someone’s _innocent dog._

Cas knew it wasn’t his dog, and maybe it wasn’t his place to shed a few tears, but he couldn’t help it. It would never be fair that an animal’s life had been taken to one of humans disastrous inventions, especially when we were supposed to protect them. Plus, a dog is a dog- it’s upsetting by default.

And now, he had to find the owner and break the news to them. _Fuck_.

Cas stepped outside of his car and rounded the front of it. He knelt down in front of the pup and checked for a pulse. He didn’t find one.

“Aw, I’m sorry baby. You didn’t deserve this,” Cas said as he stroked the fur of the beautiful German Shepherd. He had a German shep back home, and it broke his heart to see another’s on the road like this.

Cas pet it for a few more moments before looking around for a house. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he patted the dogs head and began the trek to a secluded home across the way. The dog had probably been roaming free, exploring nature’s wonders when someone did this. They didn’t even stop to check. How awful could someone be to not even stop and check?

The hike up to the front door took only a few minutes, that time spent by Cas wondering what in the _hell_ he was going to say. He had never been on this end of the situation, and it was safe to say that he was sorta freaking out. Well, full on freaking out. His hands were shaking as they fidgeted with the other, and his mind was going crazy. Not to mention the tears he was keeping at bay. This morning had turned out to be more of a mess than he had originally thought.

He approached the front door and knocked a few times before standing back and running a very shaky hand through very cold hair. He took a deep breath as the door opened.

“Cas?” asked a voice. _Of course! I find a dead dog on the side of the road and its freaking Dean Winchesters! Of all people!_  "What are you doing here?" 

This was quite awkward because, even though Dean and Cas shared similar social groups and were basically on the same social _status_ , they never really had talked. They were aware of one another, of course, but that only made this _more_ awkward, opposed to if they had just been strangers. Not to mention the fact that Cas had found Dean Winchester to be fucking sexy since the eighth grade.

“Dean. Hi. Um, sorry-,”

“Are you crying?” Dean asked, genuinely concerned as he stepped out of his doorway and onto the porch, closing the door behind him.

“Sorry, a little,” he quietly laughed as he wiped his face.

“Um- do- do you have a dog?” he asked, looking straight at Dean, who looked confused as all hell. _I_ _really hope you don’t have a dog_.

Cas _really_ didn’t want to tell Dean that his dog was dead. Sure, he’d never really spoken to him one-on-one before, but Dean was _nice_. He was respectful, and caring, and he looked out for everybody.

He wasn’t only popular because he was quarterback or captain of the soccer team, instead it was because everyone _genuinely_ liked Dean. He was nice and charming to everyone he encountered, and Cas couldn’t think of anyone who deserved this _less_.

“Um, yeah. I do. Are you alright?” _God, I was seriously hoping you wouldn’t say that._

“I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t be crying- it’s just I was driving to school this morning and I don’t usually come this way but I did today and I noticed- I-I- fuck! I don’t know how to say this,” Cas said, looking nervous and worried and all things _not good._

“Say what? What happened?” Dean asked, looking increasingly concerned and wary.

“Your- dog. It was hit by a car.” Cas said, another tear making its way down his face before he quickly wiped it away. “I’m- I’m really sorry. I don’t know who hit her, but they- they didn’t stop, and I’m just- I’m really sorry.”

Dean looked sad- really, terribly sad. He wiped a tear from his face and Cas could tell that he was trying to hold it together, trying very hard. But Cas knew firsthand that it was incredibly hard and on second thought, he should probably go.

“Do you- I should go. This is a really bad time for me to be here, and you don’t even know me that well, and your dog- God, your _freakin_ ' dog-,”

“She’s dead?” he whispered. “You’re sure?”

Cas nodded as another tear ran down his cheek.

“Can you take me to her?” Dean quietly asked, looking down at the ground before catching Cas’ eye with a look so sad, Cas almost started crying for a completely different reason.

“Of course,” Cas told him before studying him for a moment. He turned around after Dean wiped his face once more, and started guiding Dean Winchester to his dead dog. _Never thought I’d have to say that._

The walk to the pup was quiet, save for Deans attempt at silent sniffles. Cas didn’t know what to do. It would be weird if he gave him a hug or even patted his shoulder- not that the latter would help much anyway.

“Do you…need me to do anything? Do you want me to give you some privacy-?”

“No. Just- um- stay. Please. I don’t want to see her alone,” Dean said quickly. “Unless- unless your uncomfortable- then you can-,”

“No-no. I’m not uncomfortable or anything. My… my dog got hit a couple years back. I know how this feels. It really sucks,” Cas reassured.

“Sorry 'bout that. You probably didn’t want to run into another dead puppy then,” Dean said, attempting a joke.

“No… I- it’s fine. Plus, this isn’t about me. It’s about you.” Cas said.

Dean only nodded and slowed down to trail behind Cas. Cas could tell he was crying. It sounded like Dean was trying to keep it a secret, as if it were a crime that he cry in the name of his deceased pup.

Cas looked back at him. “Dean. You don’t need to look at her right now. If you want, I can bring her up to your house and you can look at her when your ready. Or I can put her in a nice blanket, and you won’t have to see her at all,” Cas really just wanted the chance to clean her up a bit, so it wasn’t do damn traumatizing for Dean. He wished he didn’t have to see this – ever.

“No, no. Promise me you won’t judge when I break down in tears, though?”

“I’d never judge you,” Cas said and _wow, Cas. Way to make that sound deeper than he needs to know._

“I know,” Dean replied and _what? He knows? What does that even mean?_

Cas would have to wait for an answer because, here they were, arrived at their depressing destination.

“Oh God,” Dean whispered before running over to the dog and carefully touching it as he cried. Cas’ heart was weighed down by incredible sadness in that moment.

“Oh my God, Gracie. Oh my _gosh_ \- Sam’s gonna be so upset!” he cried hard. “Gracie! Oh my gosh, you poor freaking dog. You were coming home, weren’t you? You _were_! And Cas-!” Cas jumped slightly as he looked over at Dean from his cross-armed position. Dean crumbled into a posture of criss-cross, dropping his heads into his hands as he wept. The sight of Dean crying was practically contagious and soon, Cas walked over to Dean and sat beside him.

He cried while he waited for Dean to continue speaking- cried for this innocent animal before him that was no longer breathing like him or Dean. 

He cried because it reminded him too much of his old dog, whom he was very close with. He cried because Dean’s family was going to become extremely coated with sadness. He cried because people will tell Dean that it’s just a dog, but it’s _so_ much more.

He cried because Dean was sad and he cried because this dog was dead, and Cas had only just met her.

“Cas, _I_ let her out last night! If I had just let her out earlier or kept an eye on her or-,” Deans hand was tightly attached to Cas’ arm now, as he warned him of his earlier 'mistakes'. Cas wouldn't call them that, though.

“Dean, stop thinking about what you could have done. You’re just gonna make yourself more sad. And it's not your fault, okay?” Cas said softly. Dean cried harder and rested his head on Cas’ shoulder, one of his hands still tightly grasping Cas, and the other petting his dog.

They sat like that for quite some time. Cas had forgotten entirely about school or being late to it. Some things were just much more important.

Truth be told, Cas didn’t even know if he was going to be able to go to school at _all_. He loved animals, _especially_ dogs, and the fact that his sweet crushes dog was hit by a car, leaves him unable to think about anything else. He won’t be able to focus at school. He won’t even be able to focus at home. _Poor Dean_.

When Deans cries turned to small sniffles, Cas looked down at Dean, whose head was still resting on his shoulder. Cas had the slight urge to lean his head against Deans, but decided against it. Deans eyes were tired looking and glued to the sight in front of him.

“What do you wanna do?” Cas finally asked, softly.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked quietly, his voice worn out from crying. He was still petting Gracie.

“What do you want to do with Gracie?” Cas clarified. The thought of having to do something with Gracie seemed wrong and too soon in Deans mind, and the sentence made him put a hand to his eyes as he cried into them.

“The fact that I have to do something at all is so fucked up,” he said.

“I know. But I’ll help you – if that’s alright. We can give her a proper burial and I have a blanket in my car, I can wrap her in it so she’s- you know.”

“You don’t have to help Cas. The fact that you’re here or even that you stopped to let me know is enough,” Dean said.

“I want to help. Plus, I have a German Shep at home. I don’t even want to think about this happening to her.”

“I understand,” Dean said. Cas went to move, but Dean gripped a strong hand on his thy, holding him in place.

“Not yet. Please. Just a few more minutes.”

“Of course. I didn’t mean to rush you,” Cas said, taking note that Deans hand was… still on his leg. He found that he didn’t really mind, though.

Dean smiled slightly up at him. “You’re not rushing me, Cas.”

Dean and Cas mourned directly for a few more moments. It’s safe to assume that school was forgotten.


	2. Something new, something unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember! feedback and I love y'all!

The next day at school, Cas noticed that Dean wasn’t there. It wasn’t a surprise- Dean already told Cas the day before that he’d catch him in a couple of days.

Cas had stayed with Dean on the day his dog died. He helped him bury a small grave and he was the one who wrapped Gracie up in a very soft and comfortable blanket, followed by a towel because Dean couldn’t handle doing it. When Cas said goodbye 4 hours later, Dean actually hugged him, and let him now how thankful he was that Cas had been there to help and be there for him.

Cas’ heart _absolutely_ didn’t skip a beat. 

Two days later, Cas stood at his locker at the end of the day. He had volleyball practice right after school and as the captain, him missing Mondays practice was fairly frowned upon. 

“Okay, bye Cas! Go slam some fuckin' balls for me,” Michael, his best friend, said before walking out of the back doors of the school.

Cas just shook his head and continued to gather his things. He was tired today. He had stayed up late last night working on missed work and a project he had in English. He didn’t really mind the English, though. In fact, he had been looking forward to it. Though, he had been distracted. Recent events had left him thinking of a certain green eyed boy who-

“Cas?” a voice asked next to his locker. He hadn’t even heard them approach. 

He looked towards the voice, and was greeted with a beautiful Dean. He had his backpack on, along with his sports bag and _damn,_ did he look cute today. Well, he looked cute everyday.

“Hi Dean,” Cas greeted, hoisting his duffle bag onto his shoulder and shutting his locker. He smiled brightly. Dean smiled back. 

“I just, uh, wanted to, you know, thank you for Monday.” 

“You already thanked me,” Cas pointed out. 

“I know, but it means a lot,” he said, smiling softly. “We, uh, had our little memorial last night. I was gonna ask you to come but then I realized that I don’t even have your number.”

“How did it go?” 

“The memorial? It went… you know, depressing. But it was nice. I kinda feel better after burying her? I don’t know, closure and all that, I guess,” Dean answered, looking almost shy for some reason. Cas nodded. He didn’t want the conversation to end, but practice was awaiting him on the other side of the school. 

“That’s good,” Cas said, feeling genuinely happy that Dean found some closure. He deserved it, after everything. He smiled brightly, once again, at Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean said, a little breathless. They stared at each other for a moment, Cas with a smile on his face, and Dean with a star struck look on his own.

“I have to-,”

“Cas would you-,” They both started. Cas laughed. 

“Sorry, go ahead,” Cas offered. Dean gulped. 

“Would you want to go out sometime? For dinner or whatever you want?” he asked, pausing for a second.

“I-It’s totally cool, though, if you don’t want to. If your not interested or whatever- shit! I don’t even know if you’re into guys! Shit, sorry! I assumed! I don’t know why. Fuck. Sorry,” Dean said, a hand flying over his mouth. Cas looked surprised, before smiling up at Dean again, laughter bubbling in his throat. That laughter was accompanied by the sudden realization of the question.  _Dean wants to take me out? Dean, my fucking deep ass crush wants to take me, Castiel Novak, out?!_

“You want to take me out?” Cas asked, disbelieving. Dean nodded, slowly.

“Like on a date?” Dean nodded again. 

“Dean Winchester wants to take me out on a date?” Cas asked. 

"Dean Winchester wants to take you out on a date," Dean confirmed with a nod of his head. 

"Well- when?"

“Oh- well, whenever your available,” Dean said, a hand rubbing the back of his neck before he dropped it and rested it on this duffle bag strap. 

“Do you want to take me out after practice? I mean, wait- I should probably shower first-,”

“Hey, I don’t care if you don’t,” Dean said, smiling. Cas laughed. 

“Wait, is that a yes?" Dean asked, excitedly.

"That is in fact a yes," Cas said, gazing at the truly remarkable scene before him that was  _Dean Winchester getting excited over_ me. 

"That's- okay! That's great! That's really good," Dean laughed, seemingly shocked that Cas said yes.  _As if I'd say no._

 

 Cas was about to reply when a voice screamed down the hall. 

“Novak! You got 5 minutes before you do 20 suicides!” his coach yelled. Cas knew from personal experience that his threat was not at all shallow. 

“Shit! Okay!" Cas said, hurriedly moving to finish packing his bag. He pointed at Dean. "I'm  _taking_ a shower then meet me outside of the school at like 5. Does that work for you? Are you going home right now? I can pick you up after practice. Does that work?” Cas asked, slowly moving backwards, the beginnings of a sprint appearing, as he got nervous between the threats from his coach and the thought of inconvenienceing Dean.

“Outside of the school at 5. Got it,” Dean said, smiling at Cas. Cas smiled back. Again.

"Okay," Cas smiled, a little breathlessly.

“Well go! If you end up running 20 suicides, it’s not my fault,” Dean said when Cas didn’t move. Realization dawned on Cas as he turned around and sprinted away, not wanting to be tortured once he entered the gym. Before turning into another hall, he yelled back at Dean. 

“If I end up running, it totally _is_ your fault!” 

* * *

 

Practice seemed to last forever. Time flies when your having fun, but seems to stop completely when your approaching it. Or at least that’s what Cas theorized as he endured what seemed like days of practice. 

His coach pushed him rather hard today, claiming that he had two days of intense training to make up for. He was tired, but to blow off a date with Dean Winchester because he was tired? Idiotic and _definitely_ not happening. 

“Okay boys, don’t forget. We have a game tomorrow and a tournament this weekend. So, no practice on Friday, but you boys _better_ be ready to play on Saturday. It’s a big tourney- very important,” Cas’ coach said, as practice came to a close. His teammates nodded and agreed and after they were dismissed, ran off to the change rooms. 

“Novak, can you stay a second?” His coach asked as he begun to walk towards the rest of his team. 

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I have a favor to ask.”

“Sure. What is it?” 

“There’s an elementary school game starting at 6, and I really need a ref,” his coach asked, though it sounded more like a plea. 

Cas _loved_ watching the young volleyball players - they were the future of the sport that Cas held so dearly to his heart. He’d choose to ref them over anything, any other night. 

Except tonight. 

“Sorry, coach. I’m actually… busy,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. Did he want to tell his coach that he had a date with another guy right after? No. Was his coach going to ask and find out? Yes. 

“Busy? Castiel Novak. I have coached you for four years. Never are you busy.”

“Well, tonight, I’ve actually already got plans," Cas started walking backwards, slowly. "Shocker, I know,” he said awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to take a shower and then leave with Dean. His coach noticed his attempts of escape, though. 

“What, and you gotta leave _right_ now? You got a hot date or something?” 

“Or something. May I go now?” Cas asked. He didn’t want Dean to see people leaving and think Cas stood him up. After all, they still hadn’t exchanged numbers. 

His coach just shook his head and waved him off. That dismissal was as good as any, he supposed.

As soon as we walked into the change rooms, the hollering started. “Oooohh, Novak’s got a date!” Brady sing songed, causing everyone to whoop and holler.

Cas just shook his head fondly and got ready to take a shower.

“C'mon, don’t be like that! You gonna tell us who?” another guy yelled. 

“ _Hell_ no,” Cas said, laughing. 

“You mean, hell yes! You can’t hide from us-!”

“Yeah, you can’t keep secrets from your teammates! We're your teammates-!”

“I’m not telling you guys-,”

“Tell us, though! We deserve it-,”

“Yeah, over my dead _body,_ you deserve it-,”

“We do!” 

"Why would that be, then?" 

"Um, because!"

“That’s not a good reason, douchebag,” 

His teammates were quite relentless in their attempts of figuring out Cas’ mystery date. 

“I bet it’s Dean- he’s been crushing on him since like the fifth grade,” one of the guys said to another. 

“Hey! Fuck off!” Cas yelled, teasing. Maybe he was more obvious that he had thought. 

“It’s Dean, isn’t it?” Brady finalized. Cas sputtered.

“I-I- shut up. I’m taking a shower,” He said before turning around and walking to the showers. He flipped them the bird as he rounded the corner, and heard laughs and applauds, the guys being proud that they cracked the case of his mystery date.

Cas took a quick, but effective shower, before sneaking out the back entrance, not wanting to get caught up with his teammates. He had made Dean wait long enough. 

As he roamed the halls to find the entrance, his head was swarming with thoughts. He was excited, for the most part. But he was just a guy- he was still pretty nervous. 

This date had almost 6 years of crush and longing resting on its shoulders, and he _couldn’t_ mess it up. 

Dean, as promised, was waiting for him at the entrance. He supposed Dean had just finished a practice of his own, as he was dressed down in comfier clothes. Cas didn’t mind - so was he. It’s not like he woke up knowing what today had in store for him. 

“Hey Cas. How was practice?” 

“It was good. Coach kinda kicked my ass though,” Cas replied, both boys now walking to Deans car. 

“Oh yeah? Hope it wasn’t because you were late,” Dean said, bumping his shoulders with Cas as they walked. Dean looked down at him with a playful glimmer in his eyes. _He's really handsome – like_ too _handsome_. 

“So, where are we going?” Cas said after a beat. 

“I was thinking we could grab something to eat and then- I don’t know, I know this place kinda out of town. It’s really clear out there, you know, for viewing stars and stuff. Thought we could do that,” Dean said, scrunching his nose a moment later. “Is that lame? We can do something else.”

“No, that sounds great,” Cas smiled. 

“Okay,” Dean said, a little breathlessly, a smile of his own spreading out onto his face. Both of them could feel the beginnings of something wonderful, something rare and powerful. Something that only a few got to share. 


	3. Tell me you love me under the stars - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue! thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it. if you liked it, comment below, and if you have some feedback, also comment below ! love y'all:) thanks so much.

_**2 years later.** _

“Castiel James Novak, I swear to God, if you make me lose, I’m going to kill you,” Dean threatened, as Cas lay on-top of him, kissing his jaw. Dean was in the midst of a very important video game, and supposedly Cas was distracting him. Supposedly, of course. Not true fact. 

“No you won’t,” Cas mumbled into the neck of his boyfriend. Dean just smirked and mumbled something about _never knowing…_

Cas loved the nights like these, where he and Dean would stay home and just embrace each other. Where even though Dean was playing video games, he’d make sure that he wrapped his arms around Cas while he played. Where he knew that Dean never _actually_  minded when Cas kissed him. Where they would fall asleep like that, wrapped in one another, and wake up the next morning sore and tired, but with no regret. He lived for it. 

Being alone with Dean was where he felt most comfortable, most at peace. It didn’t matter if they were in the middle of New York City, if Dean was holding his hand, all would be calm. All would be okay. 

Cas started then drifting off, as he now had nothing to do. It also wasn’t his fault that Dean was so _damn_ comfy. He nudged Dean slightly.

“Dean.”

“Mmm?”

“Goodnight,” Cas said, kissing his jaw, once more.

“Already?” Dean replied, pausing his game to better angle himself to look down at Cas. 

“Mhmm.” Dean ran a hand through Cas’ hair. He adjusted them so they were lying face to face, instead of face to neck.

Dean ran a hand across Cas' cheek, to which he opened his eyes a bit with a warm smile. They met in the middle, as they kissed. 

“Not to wake you up or anything," Cas giggled, "But I heard the stars were clear tonight,” Dean said, cupping Cas’ jaw and throwing him a knowing look.

“We live in the city. There are no stars,” Cas retaliated.

“Yeah but,” Dean paused, thinking. “Are you really, _really_ tired?”

“Depends,” Cas said.

“You wanna go for a drive?” Dean said, knowing Cas could _never_ say no to a late night drive to the wilderness. Cas just smiled brightly in response, a contagious smile that lit up the sky. 

They both got up, and threw on a pair of sweats and sweater, presumably articles of clothing that were actually the others. They were hand in hand, of course, as they locked their apartment door and trekked to Deans car. 

“Where to, Cas?” Dean asked, once they were in the vehicle. 

“McDonalds, of course-,"

"Of course."

"Then… that lake we went to that one time. Remember, the one on our first year anniversary?” 

“’Course I remember.” Dean smiled, pulling out of the parking lot and towards the closest McDonalds.  
Cas put on their 'late night drive' playlist, and found Deans hand once again, this time, placing it on his thy. Dean squeezed it, and pulled into the drive thru a moment later.

While he ordered for them, Cas took the time to ponder the beauty that Dean possessed. Everything about him was absolutely beautiful, and Cas still couldn’t believe that Dean was _his_. 

Cas couldn’t help but know that everything happened for a reason. 

If he hadn’t forgotten to do laundry that fateful night before he was late to school and found Deans dog on the side of the road, he might not have ever found Dean. If he had decided to suck it up and stay put behind that school bus, or maybe if he had glanced out of the window as he drove by the dog, none of this ever would have happened. His life would've steered itself in another direction entirely, a direction that Cas _never_ wants to think about, because he’s so happy where he is. He never wants anyone but Dean and he never wants any other life than the one he has now. 

“What?” Dean asked, catching Cas' adoring stare.

“What if I hadn’t found you?” Cas asked. 

“You would’ve,” Dean replied, confident in his answer.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, and that single _yeah_ held so much meaning – _too_ much meaning. It was Deans way of saying that fate would have found a way because they were meant to be in the most non-cliché (well, sorta cliché) way, and that Cas was it for Dean. Dean was it for Cas. No one will ever compare, no one else will even try. 

That single _yeah_ said _yeah, because I love you,_ and Cas' nod in return said _I know, I love you too._

The stars were bright that night, bright with revelations for the unknown, hope for the lost, contentment for the peaceful, and obvious confirmation for the people like him and Dean.

 

 


End file.
